Several differing embodiments of a camera support are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,694. In the principal embodiment a camera is shown mounted on a base assembly, which is spaced away from a handgrip by an extensible assembly. It has been found that when the user is taking a self portrait the user is frequently straining to hold the camera upright and steady, particularly when a heavy camera is being supported, such as a camcorder or digital single lens reflex camera (DSLR) with a heavy lens. The forgoing patent shows differing embodiments where support may be provided. In one embodiment a tripod may be attached to the handgrip as shown in FIG. 20 of the patent, so that the whole assembly resembles a monopod. While this design is satisfactory in some situations, particularly indoors, in the field it is seldom satisfactory as it requires a level surface. In another design the handgrip is provided with a suction cup. In yet an alternate design a two-legged tripod is provided at the base assembly which supports the camera, this design being shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. While this design is satisfactory in many situation, it does not function well in some situations, particularly where there is only a vertical or near vertical surface which is near the user of the camera.